


Plenty of Fish in the Sea (But You're the Only One for Me)

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Dubious Science, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, MerMay, Not totally canon compliant but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: Hana Song is desperately, madly, beautifully head over heels in love for Satya Vaswani and Satya Vaswani is desperately, madly, beautifully head over heels in love right back.(A short fluffy piece for MerMay about two gal pals being super in love and how they got there.)





	Plenty of Fish in the Sea (But You're the Only One for Me)

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN DANIEL BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE LONG ASS TITLES!

Hana walked to the end of the pier and stuck her legs in the water, recoiling slightly at the cool temperature, but quickly relaxing into it. The water seemed to shimmer and dance before her, glinting like diamonds in the noonday sun. It was her first true day off in ages. Hana didn’t think she’d had a moment to just stop and breathe for at least three months. She’d left the watchpoint for Ukraine thinking she’d only be gone for a week, but after being dropped off in the middle of an active firefight she knew that wouldn’t be the case. Hana left Ukraine a week later than she was supposed to and was only granted a day to recover as her and MEKA were urgently needed on another mission the following day. 

And that had been her life for the past three months. Any time granted in between missions was spent sleeping, eating, training, managing her social media, or recovering in the med bay from injuries. Once she was lucky, and managed to snag a three day leave, and was literally at the stairs to go down to the beach, ready to spend a much needed day of recovery in her girlfriend’s arms, when Athena informed her that she was needed in the briefing room. If she knew it wouldn't have disturbed and disappointed Satya along with everyone else on the base Hana would’ve screamed and quit right there. 

After her last mission, Angela had pulled her aside, along with some other team members and marched them to the briefing room. Hana wasn’t a crier, never had been, never would be, but she felt close to it in that moment. Three months of constant fighting, injuries, little sleep, and shitty rations were enough to make anyone a little emotional. Hana knew she would’ve cracked long before now if she wasn’t a soldier, knew the old her would’ve never dreamed of the things she’d seen, or even be able to think about handling them. The closest the old her every got to fighting was when she played call of duty. Old her was all bravado, and smiles, and sweet ignorance. Hana knew death deeply intimately know, in the way all soldiers know him. Survival had soaked into her bones, there was no hesitation now when she pulled the trigger. The old her was still there, but it was all a persona now; something to put on during combat engagements and late night streams for her fans. The new her was tired, and in love, and desperately in need of some strawberry ice cream, and the new her knew that she was going to get this time off even if she had to fight every damn person on base for it.

Turns out the dreaded briefing session, was actually just Angela demanding time off for Hana and the other most frequently deployed members of this last round of missions. Luckily, there had been a lull in Talon activity so Winston could safely bench them, for at least a week, at most a month. Hana knew they cared, especially Winston, the poor guy had been stretched as thin as their team lately, but she couldn’t completely hide her wince at the thought of being deployed again after only a week. All she wanted right now, was to go home, sit down, and hug her girlfriend for as long as humanly possible. The second Winston dismissed everyone, they all scattered to various parts of the base. Some went to the mess hall, others to their rooms, and Hana went down to the beach.

Satya was the organization’s only mer but you practically couldn’t tell with how well integrated the beach had become into their daily operations. Before Satya arrived, the only thing on the beach had been a rickety old pier that looked ready to shake apart during even the gentlest tide. However, upon Satya’s arrival all that changed. The pier was repaired and a small laboratory and living quarters were built both in the land and on water, so the mer could work with and receive visitors at any time while still staying comfortably within her element. The lab and quarters were gorgeous. The lab was built almost entirely from glass. The glass was a Vishkar invention; durable and able to withstand the force even the strongest hurricanes and debris. The quarters were a more standard design, a metal frame painted white with metal walls painted the same color of the ocean at daybreak. It was Satya to a T.

Hana hadn’t always been in love with Satya. She hadn’t even liked her when she first arrived at Gibraltar. When it had been announced that the former Vishkar agent was joining their organization, Lucio, normally the calmest and most positive of the group stormed out of the briefing room. There was constant tension after her arrival, as some members sided with Lucio, and others just wanted absolutely nothing to do with the whole situation. It seemed that for a time, only Winston and a few others were willing to admit that the only reason they were able to go after Vishkar was because of Satya leaking thousands of documents upon her quiet departure of the company. 

Hana hadn’t been sure of what to make of her when she’d first arrived, but she’d sided with Lucio, since she’d known him the longest. It was always easier to fall back on what you’re friends told you rather than find out horrible truths for yourself. She ignored the architect, avoided the beach, and changed the subject whenever she came up in conversation. It worked for a while. It was only when Hanzo had begun to talk about her during one of their game nights that Hana had finally paused and listened. 

After that, Hana couldn’t help but notice Satya. The mer, if she wasn’t in her lab on the beach, was often seen chatting with Hanzo, or helping repair various parts of the dilapidated base. Along with the glass for her lab, Satya had been able to bring various other inventions from Vishkar that allowed her to safely and comfortably operate on land. They looked mostly like traditional wheelchairs but with either misters or a tank of water attached for her to constantly keep her tail moist.

Once she’d started noticing Satya, Hana couldn’t stop. She was suddenly everywhere and Hana couldn’t get her out of her head. How her tail glimmered in the sun, as brilliant a blue as bright as the noonday sky. Her hair was as sleek and black as a calm ocean on a moonless night. Her eyes sparkled like hidden gemstones when she was happy and darkened like an incoming storm when she was angered. Her voice was soothing but commanding, a lethal combination that had stopped Hana in her tracks many times, and invaded her dreams as she imagined just how commanding she’d let Satya be. 

Hana had been caught staring at Satya more than once, across the mess hall, during practice, in mission briefings, and each time she had only given her a small glance and lifted an eyebrow questioningly before turning away. Everytime Hana promised herself that she’d go up to her, say something, make her laugh, but everytime a good opportunity presented itself, she chickened out or something else came up that provided her with a decent excuse to remove herself from the situation.

Things probably would’ve continued in the same way if the two hadn’t been placed on a surveillance mission together. At that point, Hana was the only one left on the team who hadn’t made amends or become friends with the former Vishkar agent. Hanzo was probably the only team member who even had an inkling of an idea that her feelings towards Satya were far from the hatred the rest of the team assumed she felt towards her. She knew the surveillance mission was a last ditch effort by everyone to force the two of them to get along. 

Hana had been screaming internally the whole mission briefing, in both excitement and dread, as Winston had laid out the details. It was a simple. A week holed up in an apartment spying on a nearby research facility that was suspected of ties with talon. Once ties with Talon were either confirmed or denied, call for extraction, and come back to base. It was easy, textbook even, a quick in and out job. Yet, Hana’s knees trembled at the thought of spending a week in such close proximity with Satya. She could fight a whole squadron of Gwishin on her own, and regularly jumped out of an exploding mech, but the thought of spending time alone with a pretty girl almost had her hyperventilating. If she wasn’t so excited she’d probably be concerned by how pathetic that was.

While the mission went off without a hitch, their stay in the apartment didn’t. The first few days were a mess of personal space and boundary blunders with a healthy dose of awkward never actually talked to you before. The second day was better, a bit more quiet and subdued now that’d they gotten over the initial panic of being thrust into a new situation. The third day was where Hana’s crush solidified. It had been the first real quiet moment that day after a rush of activity earlier in the morning when they been struggling with the proper placement of several small drones. That had eaten up most of their day and by the time things had suitably calmed down the sun was beginning to set. After a brief discussion, it was decided that Hana would go get dinner for the two of them. 

When Hana returned, food in tow, it was still quiet with nothing new to report, as most everyone had gone home. The two just sat and talked for a while after that. Hana apologized for how she acted towards her. Satya accepted it. They sat in silence for a long while after that, simply eating and enjoying the other’s company. It was Satya that eventually broke the silence, saying something about the construction of the apartment they found themselves in. The conversation flowed from there, with the occasional pause when they’d reached the end of a topic, but it had been nice, comforting even.  Hana had even managed to make Satya laugh once. It was still awkward, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable awkwardness anymore. It was more the kind of awkward that always comes at the beginning of a new friendship. 

The two had grown closer over the past months, and it had become harder and harder for Hana to push down her feelings for her now, best friend. Until one day, they had all come bursting out. Hana remembered Satya was so quiet after that. Everything seemed to have gone quiet, even the ever noisy sea. She swore she could hear her heart shatter into a million pieces. The silence stretched on. Eventually, Hana stood to leave, but Satya grabbed her hand. Hana turned back toward her, and braced herself for a nice rejection something complacent about how they could still be friends, when she knew it’d never be the same. But she didn’t get that at all. Satya was smiling, wider than Hana had ever seen her smile before.

It’d been almost four years since that day. Hana quickly checked her phone and let out a beleaguered sigh. Four years and three days if her calendar app was to be believed. With how busy the Watch kept everyone it was a common occurence to miss birthdays or anniversaries, but still, she’d been looking forward to this one, or at least she had been back when she’d been given a break long enough to scramble a normal priority list together. She hadn’t even begun to think of gifts. She didn’t think Satya would blame her, her girlfriend had been just as if not more busy than Hana these past months. She’d rarely left the lab and when she did it was to help fix something on base or to test a new experiment or prototype.

Hana wondered if Satya had got her a gift. It more than likely given the fact that Hana hadn’t seen her girlfriend forget a date or event in her life. Last year, Satya had made her a necklace with one of her scales on it as the pendant. Hana had only taken it off once, when she’d worn through the chain and they’d had to replace it with something stronger. She still remembered how Satya had flushed when she’d come to her for a hard light chain. Apparently she had just assumed that Hana would only wear it occasionally or not at all. It had been quite a shock to her to see that Hana had worn it enough to wear it out. 

Hana’s gifts were far different than Satya’s. Sometimes they were experiences, other times it was trinkets, or just something Satya had mentioned wanting, more often than not Satya just requested the gift of Hana’s time and affection. She’d told Hana some of her favorite days were when the two of them just quietly spent time together either in her lab or her quarters, basking in easy silence.

Hana jolted out of her thoughts as she felt soft fingers touch her calves. She smiled softly and let herself slip into the water.

“Hi.” Hana smiled as she bobbed slightly in the water. Satya’s hands slipped around her waist, effortlessly holding her above water.

“Hello.” Satya was smiling too, she look stunning as the sun shone and skipped off her hair making it seem almost iridescent. 

“I missed you.” Hana moved closer and caressed Satya’s face. She slumped into Satya’s embrace letting all the tension flow out of her muscles for the first time in ages. 

“I have missed you too, my little rabbit.” Satya relaxed as well. It was practically imperceptible, given how Satya always held herself so confidently, but Hana considered herself an expert in all things Satya. Her spine had slumped slightly, the only give in her normally perfect posture, and her face was smooth and open, free from her frustrated scowl or stress lines that she often bore when she was deep in focus on particularly frustrating ventures. She smiled easier, and looked softer, and Hana was in love.

Hana flung herself forward hugging Satya close to her. The last few months seemed to hit her all at once, and a small sob escaped her as she clung tighter. She tried to pour all of herself into the hug. Every close call, every injury, every lost second, everything she could give to show how much she truly missed her darling, love, perfect, Satya. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head to clear the tears before eventually pulling back when Satya tapped her shoulder; a sign they’d created between the two of them when Satya needed a break. 

“I apologize it has been a long day for me, as I’m sure it was for you.” Satya furrowed her brow and swam back away from Hana creating a space between them.

Hana smiled and shook her head, blowing the other a kiss. “I could never be mad at you for something as simple as this.” She laughed a bit. “Honestly, after not having contact that wasn’t meant to hurt me or to fix me for so long, it was a lot for me too.” Hana pulled herself up out of the water and onto the dock. “Do I need to spend the night on base? I understand if you need some alone--”

“No!” Satya was quick to cut her off, her eyes wide and a bit panicked before taking a deep breath and recomposing herself. “No, please, you’re company is the only thing I could wish for right now.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Hana bent down until she was eye level with her girlfriend. “Never in a million years would I dream of leaving you.” 

Satya rolled her eyes, but a small blush still graced her cheeks. “Always so dramatic. Are you perhaps preparing for some upcoming role Miss Song?”

Hana giggled and shook her head, “Why Miss Vaswani, only the role of the one who stole your heart?”

Satya leveled Hana with a somber look, eyes hooded and forlorn. “My apologies Miss Song, but my heart belongs to another now.”

Hana gasped and threw her hand over her eyes, making as if she were about to faint. “Tell me it’s not true, my love! Whoever could have stolen such a precious treasure?” Hana clutched her chest, wincing in a grandiose display. “Who is the one responsible for your heinous betrayal?”

Satya turned her longing gaze from the ocean back to her girlfriend, “I’m afraid it was the world famous gamer, D.va, she bravely swooped down in her mech and saved me from a dreadful conversation with an engineering student who thought he understood the concepts of bridge supports better than I.” Satya nodded solemnly. “I owe her my life.”

Hana mouth twitched upwards as she struggled to contain her laughter at the ridiculousness of this all. “But truly it can’t have just been her saving you from that awful fate, tell me what did this heathen say, what did she do? I must know Miss Vaswani for I must take revenge for our forgotten love!”

Satya turned towards Hana, leaning on the dock, and smiled slowly. “You truly must know.”

Hana nodded assuredly, “I’m afraid I must my lady.”

“Let’s just say that gaming isn’t the only things her fingers are good for.”

Hana blushed a bright red from head to toe and collapsed on the pier burying her face in her arms in embarrassment. “Satya!”

She heard Satya laugh and the sound of waves hitting the pier as she moved closer. “Why, are you offended Miss Song? I should say the rabbit logo is not just a cute design, but quite an apt description.”

Hana didn’t know if she could even blush more but she stuttered out a laugh. “Baby, please!”

She heard Satya chuckle and she looked up and was greeted with a sight that would never stop taking her breath away. 

The sun had created a blinding halo behind Satya making the highlights in her hair seem a like a rich amber and the scales of her tail like a reflection of the clearest sky on a perfect day. She look stunning, and beautiful, and effortlessly perfect. Hana could not believe how utterly lucky she was to be able to spend time in the presence of someone who was practically a living artwork. Satya was everything she’d been looking for over the years and she thanked whoever was looking out for her everyday for this gift.

“What are you looking at, little rabbit?” Satya’s smile was soft and warm and Hana felt so utterly content she could’ve melted into a puddle on the dock.

“You, always you.” Satya’s smile grew wider and she tucked her chin into her chest to hide her slight embarrassment.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy looking at me just as much after we have a long deserved nap, because as you said, you’re not exactly going anywhere.”

Hana stood and shook her head, letting a tired laugh bubble forth. “I’m not going anywhere if you’re not, but a nap sounds like an excellent idea. I don’t think I’ve had a good night’s sleep in...” Hana paused and scrunched her brow. “I don’t actually know how long.” She started forward, moving swiftly, her body heavy with exhaustion now that her lack of sleep had been acknowledged. Satya’s former quarter and now their shared home was not too far from the dock. Satya followed not too far behind her, and Hana could see how tired she was just from how her tail seemed to drag through the water.

“It has been far too long for me as well.” Satya said. “I always find it hard to sleep when you are gone. Although, I do seem to get a lot done without you distracting me.” Satya raised an eyebrow as she shot Hana a sly smirk, implying just what kind of distracting Hana tended to do.

“God forbid I keep you from your work, perhaps I should go on missions more often?” Hana was teasing but she saw the way Satya’s eyes quickly turned to steel.

“If you have to leave my side again for a ‘quick’ mission in the next month I swear I will personally write both of our resignations myself.” 

Hana’s laughter was loud and bright as it echoed off the cliffs around them. “Aw, babe, you know I can’t just disappear on everyone, as much as I’d like too.”

“I like to think you’ll be far too distracted to think about anything at all after I tie you up and have you eat me out for a few hours.”

Hana whined and would’ve fallen to her knees right there if she wasn’t so close to the door of their house. “Satya.”  
“Nap first, little rabbit, then you can make up for lost time.”

Hana adored sleep. She would never turn down an excuse for a good nap, but she had never desperately wanted to skip it so badly in her entire life. Satya’s laughter spurred her onward through the door as she rushed to the bedroom and rapidly shed her clothes.

“Now that, is a sight I have missed.” Satya had already propped herself on the low ledge that served as a bed for her. It was deep enough that Satya remained covered by water and high enough that Hana could still easily reach her without falling in. 

Hana smirked slowly dragging her eyes up Satya’s lithe form, mentally remapping the curves of her lover.

“I could say the same to you.” Hana broke off in yawn and flopped down onto her bed, dragging a lone hand through the water. “You broke me, I’m too excited to sleep.”

Satya hummed and lightly touched Hana’s hand, confirming she’d calmed enough to process touch again. “Too bad, I’m desperately tired, and well...” She trailed off before shooting Hana a doe-eyed look that reeked of faux innocence. “Not taking a nap, after I’ve already told you how nicely I’ll reward you doesn’t seem like something a good girl would do, don’t you wanna be a good girl for me?”

Hana covered her face and keened, shivering slightly at the drops of cold sea water that clung to her hand. “You’re gonna kill me, this is how I die, not in MEKA, but because my girlfriend is a tease.”  
“Yes, a tease who would like to go to sleep.” Satya laughed quietly before letting it trail off as she reached back up and grasped Hana’s hand, removing it from her face. She turned Hana to face her. “I love you.”

Hana blushed again, but the rest of her body finally relaxed. It felt like she’d been waiting for those words all day. “I love you too.”

“Now, go to sleep. I don’t expect you’ll be getting much of it after this.”

“Babe!” Hana giggled, but her eyes were already drooping, lulled by the softness of her bedding and the comfort of sharing space with someone she loved again. Hana squeezed Satya’s hand once more as she felt sleep begin to slowly brush at the edges of her consciousness. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep, was the sound of waves lapping at the rocks, the cry of gulls overhead, and the sound of Satya’s slow breathing moving in and out in time with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! I wrote another thing! I'm currently planning a chapter two to this with actual smut, but tbh I'm not having a lot of confidence in my ability to write smut these days so that's a very much tentative thing, but hopefully this can be enjoyed on it's own. I'm sure this is dreadfully OOC, but I also kinda don't care? It's a rarepair I doubt many people will read this lol and I wrote this for me cause I had fun and enjoyed writing it. Hope you liked it too!


End file.
